Theme
The basic theme of the Gates of Eternity game is that Heaven and Hell are at war. Players get to ally themselves with Angels or Infernals, and are required to have at least one "ordinary" human character in order to keep things in persepective. Disclaimer This page talks about the game's thematic elements. Many of these are based on canonical references within the Catholic church, but also take elements from general Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, and other world religions. This may make people uncomfortable. *If you have a difficult time separating reality from fiction because of any mental illness or condition, whether temporary or permanent, we HIGHLY recommend that you not play this game. *If you have any significant behavioral issues, temporary or permanent, we HIGHLY recommend that you not play this game. *If you are offended by any particular thematic element (keeping in mind it is a genre of fiction, even if it seems well-researched and realistic), we HIGHLY recommend that you not play this game. This being said, we gladly accept criticisms from those who really, really feel the need to bitch at us. But be aware that this doesn't mean we'll discontinue; it merely means that we'll stop what we're doing for a moment and listen. The World's Religions In the beginning, there were no religions. But as we began constructing competing ideas, human beings separated out into the myriad religions that we now have. In the game, this separation was because of the Demon Prince of Factions, Malphas . Malphas's job is to factionalize and to encourage the negative, destructive sort of competition. Many of the themes in Gates of Eternity are based in Christian interpretations. However, keep in mind that this is simply so that they aren't too foreign. Behind the Scenes Since the turn of the Millennium, most of the focus has turned to five six places around the valley: *'Downtown Area & Cathedral Row: '''This row of churches is more than a half-mile long and a quarter-mile wide. Somewhere in this area, both sides have Tethers. *'University of Utah:' Both sides have at least one Tether at the University of Utah's main campus. Also home to the largest medical research facility in the region, the University of Utah has enormous recruitment potential among the human population, as well as numerous potentials for creating new tools in the War. *'Rose Park: The "poor quarter" of Salt Lake City in the northwestern portion, this hot battlefield has seen some of the most violence in the area in recent years. Though not actually a "high crime" area, it's the worst area of the city in terms of criminal activity, playing host to drugs, sexual depravity, and other moral decrepitudes. Nobody really "has" the field here, though the Infernals clearly have an advantage of some kind. Could it be a Tether that nobody knew about? **'''Welfare Square: The Angels have this facility, hands-down. But why would they want something in the poor district? Infernals rumor that there might be a Tether here, but nobody knows for certain. There does seem to be a lot of charitable activity here, which would resonate with the rebuilding of a Tether of Charity, but nobody really knows. *'Sandy Expo Center:' This area hosts an Infernal tether, which the Angelics are hot on the trail of... but somehow, they keep failing to find anything but concrete. *'Sugarhouse Park: '\Servitors of Novalis, Jordi and Eli are both working to make this cultivated park inhabitable to more than just ducks. However, Michael needs it to train his soldiers (some of whom neatly masquerade as members of the SCA), and so his efforts have required him to ally with Marc to prevent the Knights of Baal from taking it over. This battlefront is very literally a battlefield. *'Daybreak Development:' This recent battlefront seems to be a very low-key financial and political front of the battle, with both sides staking claims in the area. So, why so many Tethers? The reason is this: Salt Lake City is a geographic, political, technological and popular advantage, and so whomever holds Salt Lake City can conceivably reach the entire Western United States with its influence. Brightness '''Medium: '''the war is kept pretty-well balanced. Contrast '''Low-contrast: '''angels and demons are the same beings from different political camps. It makes them very difficult to tell apart from each other. Most Mortals won't know the difference. Frequency Celestials are limited to 150 on the grid at any time. Those who are inactive for one year are considered to be inactive, and are removed. With a mundane area population of 3 million people, that means one Celestial for about every 20,000 human population. This limitation also extends to feature players and NPC's. Soldiers, Undead, and other Mortal+ are limited to 3 per Celestial. This value is expected to change. Normal humans are unlimited in number (players MUST have one mortal account, as mortals are the only accounts that can spend XP for their alts). Category:Play